Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes two display panels and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween and having a dielectric anisotropy. An electric filed is formed in the liquid crystal layer, and a transmittance of light passing the liquid crystal layer is regulated by regulating amplitude of the electric field so as to obtain a desired image. Such a liquid crystal display is representative one of a flat panel display (FPD), and TFT-LCD which uses thin film transistor (TFT) as a switching element is widely used.
Generally, a plurality of display signal lines which cross with each other, i.e., gate lines and data lines are formed on the display panel to which thin film transistors are formed, and in a pixel area of matrix shape which is defined by crossing of gate lines and data lines, a plurality of thin film transistors and pixel electrodes are formed. The thin film transistor controls data signal which is transmitted through the data line by a data driving IC (integrated circuit) according to a gate signal which is transmitted through the gate line by a gate driving IC and transmits the same to the pixel electrode.
A display screen of a liquid crystal display may be divided into a display area and a non-display area. In the display area, pixels exist and an image is displayed therein, but in the non-display area which surrounds the display area, pixels do not exist and a black matrix covers thereon so that black is displayed thereon. In a particular case, a liquid crystal display may not include the non-display area, and in this case, an image displayed on the screen is not displayed in balance so that display quality may be deteriorated.